Santoryu
|user=Roronoa Zoro; Jigoro (formerly) |focus=Swords |first=Chapter 6; Episode 3 }} is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks ("Shishi Sonson"), direct hit attacks ("Oni Giri") and compressed air projectile attacks ("Hyaku Hachi Pound Ho"). Roronoa Zoro is the world-famous swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who created this style. In the Thriller Bark arc, Jigoro, the zombie who has Zoro's shadow, also uses this sword style due to the Kage Kage no Mi abilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, Jigoro uses Santoryu style to attack Chopper. History Zoro first started developing "Nitoryu", or Two Swords Style, when he first started learning the ways of the sword. Defeated by his rival Kuina 2000 times, this only drove him to become stronger and stronger. One day, he challenged Kuina to the two thousand and first match, confident as usual. Only this time, he wanted to fight with actual swords. Zoro fought with his usual Nitoryu, as Kuina fought with her Ittoryu (One Sword Style). At the end of the fight, Kuina once again came out on top. That would be the last time that the two rivals ever fought each other, because the next day Kuina lost her footing on some stairs, fell, and died. When Zoro was told this he was devastated, and he asked his sensei to give her sword, "Wado Ichimonji" to him so that he can carry on their dream to become the greatest swordsman. It was because of this, that Zoro started learning Santoryu, and which later drove him to become an extremely powerful swordsman, and Santoryu to be an extremely powerful style. His fighting style revolves around an unusual sword style that uses three swords instead of a single sword. This becomes the only way Zoro is comfortable fighting, and he can settle for any quality of swords as long as he has three; although he has broken many swords that were sub-par with Wado Ichimonji. He's even adapted this style to sweeping floors. Santoryu Attacks Zoro can use three swords, two swords, and one sword style techniques. When he uses three swords, the third one (usually the Wado Ichimonji) is placed in his mouth. Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together, they can sound like a completely different Japanese word. Also, while Zoro is an atheist, some of his attacks have religious references to them. * : A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. The pun in the name is that Onigiri is also the name of a Japanese rice snack. This was first seen used to finish Cabaji and the first technique he used against Mihawk. It should also be noted that in that fight with Mihawk, the technique’s main weakness was discovered. There is a single brief moment when the three swords are all lined up behind each other. If one can block them at that instant, the entire technique will be rendered useless. Mihawk did so by putting his necklace blade against the front most sword when Zoro tried the technique. Doing so however, requires an enormous amount of strength, more so than Zoro himself or else he’ll just push through the block and connect anyways, as shown with Zoro's battle with Hatchan. This attack is as powerful as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka or Kaku's Bigan. :* : A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. The pun in the name is that "Oni Giri" can also mean "rice ball", and adding "Yaki" to it would change its meaning to "grilled rice ball". Zoro first used this attack to save Usopp from being blown up by Mr. 5. The main flaw of the technique is that Zoro is also being burnt while using this technique. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Flaming Oni Giri. :* : A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. The pun in the name is that since "Onigiri" can mean "rice ball"; when "Ebi Mayonēzu" is added, the name can also mean "shrimp mayonnaise rice ball" in Japanese. This was first seen being used against several marines in the Enies Lobby courthouse. During its use, he generated a steam which made his swords look like they were bending. In the Viz Manga, this is called Charming Demon Sleepless Night Oni Giri.Also,a cloaked demon (with glowing red eyes in the anime)appears to be standing behind him when he uses this technique.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 387 and Episode 273, Zoro uses Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri towards the marines. * : Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. The pun in the name is that "Tora Gari" is also a type of Mohican haircut. Zoro first showed this attack to defeat the Nyaban Brothers. In the Viz Manga, this is called Tiger Hunt. '''But in Vol.21 Utopia it is called '''Tiger Trap. In the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Tiger Trap. * : Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. This attack was first used to try to defeat Dracule Mihawk.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 51 and Episode 24, Zoro attempts to defeat Mihawk with Santoryu Ogi - Sanzen Sekai. According to the name of this attack, this is the ultimate and strongest technique of the Santoryu. It was first used successfully against Oars after 429 chapters since its first appearance, where Zoro dealt three enormous slashes over Oars' body with the technique.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 480 and Episode 373, Zoro successfully hits the giant Oars with Sanzen Sekai. It is seen again much earlier in the anime, when a hypnotized Roronoa Zoro used it against Monkey D. Luffy in the Ocean Dream filler arc.One Piece Anime - Episode 223, Hypnotized Zoro uses Sanzen Sekai against Luffy earlier than its third use against Oars. In One Piece Grand Adventure, the move is initiated by Zoro placing his swords in an inverse triangular formation before spinning his two swords together and is featured as Zoro's cinematic attack. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Ultimate Three Swords: Three Thousand Worlds, and in the FUNimation dub this is called Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds. It is a reference to the Nichiren Buddhism’s core principle Ichinen Sanzen, which literally means 3000 realms (sanzen) in a single moment of life (ichinen) experienced by a person’s mind. In this case, three simultaneous slashes of his swords. When he used this against Mihawk for some reason he spun the two swords in opposite directions, the right hand clockwise and the left hand counter-clockwise. * : At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. It was used in Zoro's battle against Hatchan. Zoro performed an aerial version of this move against Bartholomew Kuma when he used it to effectively evade the latter's rapid Pressure Cannon attack, and would have succeeded to land a point-blank hit had Kuma not blocked his swords with his "paws".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 85 and Episode 38, Zoro uses To Ro Nagashi against Hatchan. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Streaming Wolf Swords. Toro nagashi (灯籠流し) is a Japanese ceremony in which participants float paper lanterns (chochin) down a river. * : Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). By the time of the Enies Lobby Arc, Zoro achieved enough power to bust apart a tall establishment all the way through the topmost ceiling with this move and able to break Tekkai. This is one of Zoro's most powerful attacks. "Tatsumaki" means "tornado" in Japanese, and is also a type of sushi. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub this is called Dragon Twister, and in the FUNimation dub this technique keeps it name. However, in the FUNimation dub of the Arlong arc, Zoro calls it Dragon Twister. It was first put into effect by defeating Hatchan.An occidentenal dragon is seen accompaning him during the formation of this technique.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 85 and Episode 38, Zoro defeats Hatchan with Tatsu Maki. * : Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The pun here is that an "ushibari" is a wooden beam used in Japanese homes. This is called Bull Needles in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, and Bull Charge in the 4Kids dub. * : All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Crab Grab. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The name is a pun off of "kazamidori", or "weather vane". * : Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shuusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Zoro uses a far more powerful Hyakuhachi Pound Ho against Oars. This attack seems to be as powerful as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Cannon. This was first seen being used to finish off Ohm.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 271 and Episode 178, Zoro finishes off Ohm with Hyakuhachi Pound Ho. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it's written out as "Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires" in the Manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "108 Pound Ho" when read out. Ho means both Cannon and Phoenix, however the attached Kanji is for Phoenix, making that the literal translation and the "Cannon" reading a Pun on that, both of which are correct. The "Pound" part is a skewed reading of the Kanji "Bonnou" for Earthly Desires, and it is referring to the Caliber of a Cannon (a 108 Caliber Cannon would fire a 108 Pound Ball). This is called 108 Pound Phoenix in the Viz Manga, 108 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub, and Triple Sword Soaring Phoenix in the 4Kids dub. * : Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. This was first seen being used against the Franky Family.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 35 Chapter 330 and Episode 234, Zoro slices cannon balls with Karasuma Gari. The pun is that "kasumagari" is slang for a leg cramp in several regions of Japan, including the one that Eiichiro Oda is from. This is called Raven Hunt in the Viz Manga and the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (dubbed by 4Kids). * : The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done on air. In the Viz Manga, this is called Bull Demon Courageous Talons. The ushi-oni, or gyūki, is a a horned, bovine head creature which appears in the folklore of Japan. * : Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. "剛力" (gori) means "herculean or great strength". The pun is of course, "one great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called One Gorilla. :* : Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called Two Gorilla. :* : After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. The pun here is that nigori zake also means 'unrefined sake (Japanese Rice Wine)'. The literal translation of this move means 'two great-strength decapitation'. This was first seen being used against Kaku. This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Bigan. When he use these attacks, his biceps seem to get almost 2 or 3 times bigger, being it similar to Urouge's ability of increase his muscle mass. His arms also bulk up like Chopper's while using Arm Point. In the Viz Manga, this is called Two Gorilla Cut. * : Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the Viz Manga, this is called Leopard Spinning Balls, and in the FUNimation dub, this is called Hyokindama. The kin or koto (琴 or 箏) is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument, can be read as Kotodama ("The Power of Words"), but the pun is that it can be misread as "Hyo Kintama", "A Leopard's Balls.": * : A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new Santoryu technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. This move can also be performed vertically. This was first seen being used to provide Sanji with "ammunition" for his "Jenga Ho" technique.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Zoro uses Daibutsu Giri. This can be misread as dai ("big") and butsu-giri ("roughly chopped"). In the Viz Manga this is called Great Buddha Chop. * : Zoro spins like a rolling wheel at an enemy with his swords, eventually coming to a head with a tornado-like move while continually thrusting the swords at the opponent. This attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. In the Viz Manga this is called Demonic Raven This was first seen being used to carve up Oars' arm. Yaksa is the devil which embraced Buddhism.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 478 and Episode 372, Zoro attacks Oars with Yasha Garasu. After Time-Skip This is a list showing the attacks Zoro used for his Santoryu after his two years of training with Dracule Mihawk. * : An enhanced version of Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai, learned after two years of training with Mihawk. Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously. This technique's named after the Six Paths of Buddhism, that is said to the be the six states where a person is controlled by their desires and conquering them is able to transcend their animal nature. It was first used against the Kraken, to cut one of its tentacles and divide it into six pieces. * : A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki" where Zoro perform the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blow away the target(s), but the attack keeps on going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. According to Zoro, it won't cease until the recipient(s) are sent to hell. References Site Poll Your favorite Zoro's technique Santōryū Kyūtōryū Nitōryū Ittōryū Mutōryū Site Navigation de:Santōryū Category:Fighting Styles